


Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Nessian Drabbles [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Written Pre-ACoWaR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Morrigan finds Cassian day drinking and asks him why.





	Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?

Rita’s was practically empty. Well, that was to be expected at this time of day and really this day in particular. Cassian downed the last quarter of glass of his bitter tasting alcohol in one gulp with a glance around the empty dance hall. The only other people here worked here.

Cassian gave the fae at the bar a wave and they brought him over another glass while taking away his empty three. He stared at the glass for a long moment and took a swig before placing back on the table, staring at the amber liquid again.

“Is there any reason why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?”

That bright cheerful voice was that sounded from behind Cassian war probably the last voice he wanted to hear. Mor sat in the seat in front of Cassian a wide smile on her face.

“Piss off, Mor” Cassian said bluntly, turning his glass in his hand.

“Funny, Nesta just said the same thing to me,” Mor said signalling for her own drink. 

At the mention of Nesta Cassian inadvertently sat up a little straighter. He and Nesta had fought, but not one of their playful banters. This was a real one. One where hurtful things were said and feelings disregarded. 

“She send you?” Cassian asked.

“Cauldron, no,” Mor said with a snort. “She’s angry as hell. What was it even about?”

Cassian sighed. “I said something.”

“Of course you did.” Mor took a sip of her own drink.

“Mor, she’s just so irrational sometimes,” an exasperated sigh made its way past his lips. “So what if I left my blades and cleaning equipment in the living room? It’s just as my house as it is her’s. It then wasn’t my fault she tripped and spilt the oil over. I even cleaned it up and she was yelling at me the whole time. All I did was tell her how ridiculous she was being.”

Mor just looked at him with his brows raised.

“I should say sorry, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes I think so,” Mor said and she reached forward and patted his hand reassuringly.


End file.
